Un nouvel arrivant
by Steen Wolf
Summary: Cora rentre à Beacon Hills pour problèmes personnels. En arrivant elle rencontre Isaac, qui va l'aider à annoncer une nouvelle importante à Derek.


**Bonjour à tous! Voici donc mon nouvel OS, c'est le plus long que j ai fait je pense. Il y a des couples surprises mais je ne vous dis pas lesquels, mais je me doute que beauco d'entre vous vont apprécier au moins un d'eux. Je ne vous en dis pas plus. J'espere que ça vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à faire une , ça fait plaisir et encourage!**

**Bien sur, les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas ils reviennent à Jeff Davis.**

**PS: j'ai écrit l'os et le sujet venait de Scarlett.**

**-Auriane **

* * *

Cora sortit de l aeroport, tirant derriere sa valise. La tete baissee, elle avancait. Mais ou allait elle au juste? Qui allait bien vouloir d elle maintenant? Un tas de pensées et de sentiments se melangeaient dans sa tete. Le regret. La honte. La peur. Ou elle allait elle aller? Qu allait elle faire? Comment allait reagir Derek? Cora baissa la tete continua a avancer,sans voir qu elle traversait la route et qu'une voiture se dirigeait vers elle. Elle entendit le klaxon,mais c'etait trop tard. Elle se sentit entouree et propulsee en avant. Elle tomba par terre. Elle revela la tete, toujours sur le choc, abasourdie et paralysee,et vit le chauffeur sortir de sa voiture et s avancer vers... Isaac. Il lui demanda si il allait bien et le felicita pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Il fut suivi par d'autres personnes qui avaient assisté au spectacle, principalement des filles a vrai dire. Evidemment plusieurs personnes s'etaient occupes de Cora, lui demandant si le choc n'avait pas ete trop fort,si son bebe allait s'en sortir. Elle n'en savait rien. Isaac quitta les filles qui lui tournaient autour et se dirigea vers Cora. Elle s'etait assis sur le trottoir, et comme un gentlemen, il lui tendit la main et l'aida a se lever. Ils etaient l'un en face de l'autre,et d'un coup, Cora sauta dans les bras de Isaac. Elle le serra fort contre elle et se mit a pleurer. Isaac passa doucement sa main sur le dos de la jeune fille pour la reconforter. De quoi? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Du choc emotionnel peut etre. Pourquoi? Il ne savait pas vraiment non plus. Il ne connaissait pas tres bien Cora, il savait juste que c'etait la soeur de Derek, et il lui avait deja parle mais avec l'incicent de Deucalion et du Darach, ils n'avaient pas trop eu le temps d'apprendre a se connaitre on va dire. Mais elle restait quelqu un qu'il appreciait, et la soeur de son grand frere on pourrait dire. En quelque sorte, elle etait un peu sa soeur aussi. C est pour ca qu il devait prendre soin d' quand il avait reconnu la jeune fille et l avait vu traversé la route, il avait directement eu le reflex de se jeter sur elle. Mais pour etre honnête, il l'aurait fait pour n'importe qui, meme un pur inconnu. Il etait ce genre de garçon. Et puis ce n'etait pas comme s'il risquait de se blesser. Ils resterents enlacés pendant quelques minutes, Cora déversant un torrent de larmes. Isaac tentait de la rassurer,de lui dire des mots apaisants, en vain. Quand elle se calma enfin, Isaac mis ses mains sur ses epaules, et la poussa doucement de lui. Il laissa ses mains, la regarda dans les yeux et lui demanda:

"Qu'est ce qui va pas, Cora? C'est a cause de ton... de ton bebe? Tu as peur que la chute cause des problemes? Je suis vraiment desolee, mais tu sais je.. je pouvais pas faire autrement,aussi non tu te faisais ecraser...

-Non Isaac, c'.. c'est pas ca. C'est principalement l'emotion, le choc. Tu sais que tu viens de me sauver la vie. Je pourrai jamais te remercier assez. Merci Isaac. Mon frere a de la chance t'avoir...

Isaac baissa la tete, gené, et sortit ce petit rire qu il avait l habitude de faire.

-Mais ce n'est pas tout. Comme tu l'as vu, je suis enceinte. Et tu es la seule personne a le savoir.

-Co... comment ca? Tu veux dire que... ?

-Oui, je veux dire que ni le pere ne le sait, ni Derek. Et c'est surtout lui qui m'inquiete. J'ai peur de sa reaction. J'ai peur qu'il soir furieux et ne me pardonne mon erreur. Et je pourrais le comprendre.

-Quoi?! Non! Il comprendra,c'est ton frere! Et il finira par te pardonner, tout le monde a le droit à l'erreur!

-Oui mais pas quand l'erreur inclut la vie d'un autre...

-D'un autre? Tu en es sur?

-Oui, d'un autre.

-Et bien c'est deja ca, je crois que Derek préfère les garcons.

-Isaac! On parle de mon enfant la! Je me moque que Derek ne soit pas content de son sexe! La n'est pas le probleme!

-Oui oui, pardon. Je dis souvent des trucs stupides, faut pas y preter attention.

Cora sourit puis eclata de rire, les yeux brillant. Isaac se mit a rire lui aussi, il la regarda, il lui tendit la main,et l'invita a le suivre.

-Euh... on va où ? Parce que, tu vois, comme Derek ne sait pas que je suis enceinte... je peux pas aller chez lui... donc j'ai un peu nulle part où aller...

-Hey, regarde moi. T inquietes pas. On va aller chez Scott. Je t'aurais bien invité chez moi,mais je n'en ai plus."

Cora vit que son visage s'assombrissait. Elle se rappela alors ce que Derek lui avait dit a son propos. Ce qu'il avait vécu. L'enfer. Elle se sentit alors misérable de s'être plainte continuellement alors qu'il avait subi bien pire. Cora glissa alors sa main dans celle du loup garou, pour lui montrer qu elle etait la pour lui. Il sourit mais elle ne le vit pas. Ils arriverent a la moto de Scott. Inutile de dire qu'il fut tres surpris.

"Euhh... Whoa.. Cora... Tu vas bien? Enfin ca a l air d aller... dit elle en fixant le ventre de la jeune fille.

-C'est une longue histoire, on te racontera une fois chez toi. Tu peux la deposer la bas s'il te plait? J'irai en courant,mais elle, ne peut pas, pas dans cet etat, expliqua Isaac."

L'alpha aquiesca, tout de meme tres étonné et intrigué. Il démarra la moto une fois que Cora fut installée dessus, et Isaac les perdit vite de vue. Il se mit a courir. Melissa entendit la porte s'ouvrir, comprenant que son fils et Isaac revenait de l'aeroport.

"C'est bon, vous avez acheté mon billet? Merci beaucoup d'y etre allé pour moi les garcons,je suis vraiment desolée mais je ne pouvais pas y aller moi-meme,je n'avais vraiment pas le temps."

Melissa sortit de la cuisine pour aller rejoindre "ses garcons" comme elle aimait les appeler. Elle aimait son fils plus que tout, mais Isaac etait le garcon le plus surprenant et attachant qu'elle avait rencontré. Il avait tellement a donner, mais il n'avait malheureusement jamais eu une famille pour le prouver. Alors depuis qu'il habitait ici, il avait trouvé une mère chez Melissa. Celle ci sortit de ses pensées et arriva dans l'entrée. Elle stoppa net. Soit les cheveux de Isaac avaient enormement poussé et il était tombé enceinte de 5 moins en 1h, soit ce n'etait pas Isaac. Elle opta pour la seconde option.

"Who. Qu'est ce qui passe ici. Attends... Cora c'est toi? La derniere fois que Mme. McCall avait vu Cora,elle etait dans un hopital, et plutot malade. Cela expliquait pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas reconnu au premier regard.

-Honnêtement maman, j'ai aucune idée de ce qui est entrain de se passer. Isaac m'a demandé de l amener ici et il m'a dit qu il m'expliquerait.

-Attends, ou est il...?

-Je suis la! Dit Isaac en ouvrant la porte.

-Quoi... que... comment es tu arrive jusqu ici aussi vite? Tu n as pas de voiture. Tu... n'as pas couru les 20kms qui nous separent de l aeroport tout de meme? Dit Melissa choquee. Et pourquoi Cora est enceinte?! Oh et puis tant pis, j'abandonne avec vous et vos trucs de loups garou,dit elle en se retournant et en faisant un geste de la main."

Isaac ria puis tous les 3 se dirigerent vers la chambre de Scott. Cora s'assit sur le lit, suivie de Isaac, mais l'alpha resta debout. Il tournait en rond dans la piece.

"Ok qu'est ce qui se passe?! Pourquoi Cora est avec toi Isaac, pourquoi tu es enceinte, et pourquoi tes mains saignaient-elles quand tu es arrivee?!

-Calme toi Scott, c'est rien, je vais te raconter. Je me dirigeais vers l'aeroport pour acheter les billets d'avion de ta mere, et j'ai vu appercu Cora du coin de l'oeil. Je l'ai tout de suite reconnu alors je m'appretais a aller lui parler quand j'ai vu cette voiture foncer sur elle et klaxonner. J'ai couru et l'ai poussé de l'autre cote de la route pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas ecraser. C'est en tombant qu'elle a du se faire mal. Je suis allee lui parler et elle m'a expliquée que Derek ne savait pas encore pour le bébé et qu'elle ne savait pas ou aller. J'allais pas la laisser toute seule donc je l'ai amené jusqu'a toi pour qu'ai moins elle puisse rentrer en ville, et je me suis dit qu'elle pourrait rester chez toi jusqu'a ce qu'elle parle à Derek.

-Euh.. ok, je vois. Mais la question qui me demande le plus, c'est ... comment es tu tombé enceinte Cora? Enfin.. pas comment comment,fin je veux dire je sais comment,je te demande pas les details hein, je te demande pas comment t'as fait mais plutot comment c'est arrivé? Une de fois de plus je veux pas dire les circonstances hein, ca me regarde pas, enfin je v...

-C'est bon Scott, ne t'inquietes pas, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire. Alors voila, peu après etre arrivée en Argentine, j'ai rencontré un garcon, Javier. On est tres vite tombé amoureux. Il etait aussi un loup garou. Mais il devait partir pour l'armée. Je le savais mais j'étais amoureuse et je n'ai pas fait attention. Alors Javier a rejoint l'armée pour 9 mois de preparation suivis de 3 ans de service voir plus. Une semaine plus tard, je me suis rendue compte que j'étais enceinte. J'étais seule, triste, je me sentais abandonnée, impuissante, dans un pays dont je ne parlais pas la langue, et surtout je portais un bébé alors que je n'avais que 17 ans. Alors j'ai compris qu'il fallait que je retourne à Beacon Hills, meme si j'avais peur. Et me voila.

-Whouah... ca a du etre pour toi, dit Isaac.

-Au debut c'etait tres dur. J'etais dans le déni. Je refusais d'admettre que j'étais enceinte. J'essayais de me convaincre que le test était faux mais quand je suis allée chez le docteur, et qu'il m'a annoncé que j'etais bel et bien enceinte, la realite est retombée. Les premiers mois je pouvais sortir sans que personne ne s'en appercoive, mais des que j'ai attaqué le 4eme, cela a commencé a se voir. J'ai repousse la date de m retour a Beacon Hills le plus longtemps possible, mais est arrivé un moment ou je manquais d'argent, de force, et de soutien moral. J'avais peur, et je ne voulais pas donner naissance a mon fils en Argentine. Et pas dans le dos des gens que j'aime. Meme si en fait je n'aime que Derek.

-Tres sympathique tout ca... dit Scott. Ecoute Cora, bien sur que tu es la bienvenue chez moi, avec Isaac vivant ici maintenant, on ne peut pas se permettre que tu vives ici trop longtemps. Tu peux dormir ici ce soir, mais il serait bien que demain tu ailles parler à Derek.

-Oui bien sur, je comprends, répondit la jeune fille. Merci beaucoup de m'héberger, je te promets que j'irai parler à mon frere demain.

-Bien. Il reste un lit dans la chambre d'Isaac, si ca ne te derange pas de dormir dans la sienne, proposa l'alpha. -Non,pas du tout, ca me va tres bien, merci.

-Super. Bon, je pense que le repas est pret.

Isaac ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, et entra, suivi de Cora. Celle ci avait deja posé sa valise près du lit qui lui était attribué. Elle allait se changer, mais avant elle demanda a Isaac de se retourner. Gené, celui-ci se tourna vers le mur et le fixa pour ne pas flancher du regard. Mais curieux, il tourna legerement la tete, et laissa glisser doucement sur le dos nu de Cora. Il secoua la tete et se reconcentra sur le mur. La jeune fille lui avertit qu'elle avait fini. Isaac se dirigea alors vers son lit et enleva son haut, se retrouvant torse nu. Cora fut prise de court et surprise. Elle s'appretait a tourner la tete mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait detacher son regard de son torse. Isaac pris un t-shirt sur son lit, releva et vit que Cora le devisageait.

"Qu...quoi? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Hein... euh quoi? Non rien."

Isaac se mit a rire. Ca faisait longtemps qu'une fille ne s'etait pas retrouvée dans sa chambre a devisager ses abdos. En fait ca n'etait jamais arrivé.

"Tu dois etre tres fatiguée par ton vol et les evenements d'aujourd'hui. Tu ferais mieux de dormir, la conseilla Isaac.

-Oui, tu as raison, repondit la future maman en se glissant dans les draps du lit. Et merci Isaac. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. C'est normal, repondit il, s'allongeant.

-C'est normal, repondit il, s'allongeant dans son lit a son tour. Mais tu ne t'inquietes pas pour ton bebe apres ta chute?

-Pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas tombee sur le ventre, et le choc etait moindre. Et puis j'ai deja eu des accidents pires que celui la et je n'ai pas perdu le bebe. Mais j'irais chez le docteur. Bonne nuit Isaac.

-Bonne nuit Cora."

Ses pensées resonnaient dans la tete de Isaac. "En quelque sorte, elle etait un peu sa soeur aussi." Isaac ne la voyait pas comme ca. Il ne pensait pas elle de cette facon. Plus maintenant.

Cora eut du mal a dormir. Elle ne savait pas si c'etait a cause du fait qu'elle avait dormi dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ou a cause du fait qu'elle avait dormi a un metre d'un garcon qui en plus d'etre un gentleman,s'averait etre magnifique et avoir des abdos. Elle hesitait entre les deux. Le reveil fut dur. Pas a cause de la fatigue mais a cause du retour a la realite. Elle devait parler a son frere aujourd'hui. Isaac dormait toujours paisiblement. Il semblerait qu'il ait eu chaud pendant son sommeil car il etait de nouveau torse nu et son t-shirt etait par terre. Cora sentir un picotement dans son ventre alors qu'elle l'observait. Elle partit se changer dans la salle de bain et alla dans la cuisine. Melissa et Scott etaient deja, ils dejeunaient.

"Oh, Cora, bonjour. Tu souhaites manger quelquechose? Lui offrit elle.

-Merci beaucoup madame. Je vais prendre du pain et de la confiture.

-Oh, appelle moi Melissa. J'ai l impression de prendre 20 quand on m'appelle madame."

Cora rit et se mit a manger. Vingt minutes plus tard,alors que tout le monde debarassait, Isaac debarqua quand la cuisine. Il avait les cheveux ebouriffes et semblait fatigue.

"Ca va, mon garcon? S inquieta Melissa. Tu as mal dormi?

-Euh, oui. C est a cause de ces... reves."

Isaac n'avait pas adressé ne serait ce qu'un regard a Cora. Quand elle arriva dans "sa" chambre, elle etait certaine: Isaac l'évitait. Mais pourquoi?

Isaac se sentait vraiment mal. En plus d'avoir mal dormi, il se sentait coupable. A plusieurs reprises dans la nuit, il avait eu ces reves dans lesquelles il parlait a Cora, et ils se mettaient a s embrasser. Ils se retrouvaient tous les deux enlacés sur son lit et il se reveillait tout d'un coup, suffoquant, mourrant de chaleur. Comment pouvait il faire ce genre de reves a propos de Cora? Il la connaissait a peine! Et c'etait la soeur de Derek! S'il l'apprenait, il le tuerait. Et Isaac tenait a sa vie. Alors il fallait juste que les choses reprennent leur cours normal et que Cora s'en aille. D'ici la, il l'eviterait.

"Isaaaaac? Cria Scott de l'autre bout de la maison.

-OUI? Repondit le beta.

-Il faudrait que t accompagnes Cora voir Derek. Soutien mental, tu vois. Je ne peux pas moi."

Genial. Ca allait etre facile de l'eviter maintenant.

"OK."

Melissa les deposerent devant l'appartement de Derek. Cora se mit a paniquer alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la porte. Isaac pouvait sentir sa peur. Alors il decida d'oublier sa decision pour une seconde, et glissa sa main dans celle de Cora. Celle ci regarda leur leurs mains jointes, puis le regarda et lui sourit. Ca y est. Elle etait rassurée. Alors elle poussa la porte, entra et... vit son frere torse nu assis sur un fauteuil entrain d'embrasser un autre gars torse nu qui avait les jambes entourés autour de la taille de Derek. Les choses devenaient plutot serieuse par la.

"STILES?!

Celui ci fit un bond, lacha Derek et s'eloigna tandis que Derek se levait, honteux, gené et surpris.

-Co... cora? Qu'est ce que tu fais la?! Je ... je peux tout t'expliquer... dit il en remettant vite son t-shirt, imité par Stiles.

-Oh mais y a rien a expliquer. Tu n'as pas a t'expliquer. Tu frequentes qui tu veux. Je suis juste choquee a vie et cette vision va hanter mes nuits jusqu a ma mort. C'est tout.

-Je euh.. attends... tu es enceinte?!

-Effectivement. J'avais peur que tu me juges et m'en veuilles mais merci de m'avoir fait me rendre compte qu'une famille reste supportive malgre les choix qu'on fait ou les actes qu'on commet. Maintenant je sais que tu prendras soin de moi sans me faire de reproche. Parce qu'une famille reste unie."

Derek etait chamboulé. Il etait extremement embarassé par ce qui venait de se passer. Et sa soeur etait enceinte! Mais elle avait raison. Il n avait pas le droit d etre en colere qu'elle lui ait caché ca car il avait lui aussi ses propres secrets.

-Et bien... felicitations soeurette.

-Merci, dit Cora."

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit un calin. Puis elle retourna a la porte et leur dit:

"Je vais vous laisser, vous avez mieux a faire."

Elle sortit et rejoint Isaac qui etait resté dehors mais avait assisté a toute la scene. Ils se regarderent puis eclaterent de rire. Cora ne revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils se calmerent et cesserent de rire. Ils se fixerent a nouveau, et doucement, Isaac approch son visage. Il posa delicatement ses levres sur celle de la jeune fille. Celle ci posa ses mains autour de la nuque du garcon et appuya son visage plus fort. Ils juste devant l'appartement de Derek mais ils s'en moquaient. Apres tout, il etait surement occupé autre part.


End file.
